Ladybugs
by morbidbunny4
Summary: Duo hates ladybugs. 1x2.. and slight ladybug abuse


Ladybugs  
  
By MB4  
  
ou  
  
rn  
  
bn  
  
iy  
  
d  
  
Okee, well, for those of you who don't know, I HATE ladybugs. I can't stand them. I know that they're supposed to be lucky and all, but I hate the little fuckers. Sorry, but it's true. :]  
  
Ne-way, I guess that's why I decided to write this.  
  
--------------  
  
*thoughts*  
  
//memories//  
  
-sounds-  
  
--------------  
  
*Little fucking parasites..* -SMACK!-  
  
Duo slammed the flyswatter down onto a ladybug that had landed on his magazine. He sat on the backporch in a plastic lawn chair. His lemonade was next to him on a small wicker table. He lifted up the flyswatter and made a little satified noise at the squashed ladybug underneath. He flicked it off of his magazine and turned a page.  
  
Laying the flyswatter next to the chair, he took a little sip of his drink.   
  
"Ahh..." He said aloud. He leaned back in the chair and continued reading his car magazine.  
  
The screen door opened and shut behind his chair. He didn't bother to look. Heero was the only other person here.   
  
*Wuffie's out on a mission and Quatre had dragged Trowa out 'shopping' with him...Which pretty much meant they were snogging in the car in the grocery store parking lot.* Duo smirked a bit at the thought. Then it faded. *Heero never takes me to have sex in a car.* He pouted. *Though.. there was that time at the golf course..* He grinned to himself.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan.." Duo turned to Heero who had sat down on the bench swing a bit behind him. He glanced up at Duo from his book and his coffee. "Does sex in a golf cart pretty much mean the same as sex in a car?" Heero's left eyebrow twitched upwards ever-so-slightly.   
  
"What?" He asked. Duo rolled his eyes and turned to get a better look at his lover.   
  
"You heard me."   
  
"Yes.." Heero paused. "But I don't get what you mean." Duo laughed and turned back around, his braid hanging over the arm of his chair.  
  
"Nevermind." He said with a wave of his hand. He lazily flipped through the magazine for a while. After a minutes, he sighed and tossed the magazine onto the floor. He took another drink of his lemonade and set it down.   
  
*Bored now..* He sighed. He glanced back at Heero who was reading his book. He smiled deviously.   
  
*Oooh... a challenge..* He stood and casually stretched, taking care to lift his arms up to reveal a bit of skin at his middrift. He stared at Heero at the corner of his eye and saw Heero's eyes flash momentarily to his stomach. *Hehh... Score one for Shinigami* He slowly walked to the bench swing that Heero was sitting on and sat down. No movement from Heero.  
  
So Duo stretched out across Heero's lap, relishing the warmth of his tanned skin. His button-up shirt was open and his chest could be seen.   
  
Still no movement or reaction from Heero. He pouted again then got another idea. Heero was holding the book a bit away from him and there was just enough space between him and the book for 'someone' to squeeze through.   
  
Duo gave out a mental cackle. He slid up between Heero and his book. Heero's colbat eyes flickered a bit as Duo nipped at his lips.  
  
"Duo.." Heero warned softly.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently. Heero's eyes shut momentarily as Duo bit his neck gently. *Heheheh... Score two for Shinigami* Heero set his book down next to him on the bench swing and Duo slid his leg over Heero's lap to straddle his legs. Heero growled a bit as Duo teasingly brushed his lips across Heero's. *Score three for Shi-*   
  
Heero rolled Duo over so that he lay on his back and Heero over him. He posessively claimed Duo's lips. Tongues clashed for a few moments battling until Heero broke the kiss.   
  
Duo felt something fluttering by his face. His violet eyes opened as he felt something land on his nose. He tried to look at it, but he just managed to look crosseyed. He glared at Heero when he let out a slight chuckle.   
  
"What is it?" He demanded, raising a hand to knock what ever it was off. Heero stopped his hand.  
  
"It's a ladybug." He responded. Duo froze.   
  
"What?" He asked, squeakily.   
  
"A ladybug." Heero repeated.   
  
*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!* Duo screamed in his mind and out loud. He pushed Heero up a bit and sat up, smacking at his nose. He saw the little bastard fall to the floor.  
  
"KILL IT!!!" He cried out. Then he paused. *Hmmm.. should I kill it myself or play damsel in distress and let Heero comfort me and possibly screw me to make me feel better?* He didn't even have to think about it. *Door number two it is..* "Hee-chan!" He cried, burying his face in Heero's chest and throwing his arms around his neck. "Kill it!!"   
  
"Duo," Heero said, stifiling a chuckle. "It's just a ladybug.." He patted Duo's back comfortingly and held him close. "There's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"I HATE ladybugs." Duo hissed, glaring at the thing that was twitching on the floor. He looked up at Heero, teary-eyed. "Please kill it for me, Hee-chan.." Heero shook his head slightly, but picked up his book and tossed in ontop of the bug. Duo heard a slight crunch as the hard-cover book squashed the little fucker.   
  
*Hahah!* He thought truimphantly. *Take that!* He nuzzled Heero's neck.   
  
"Save me from the stupid ladybugs, Heero.." He said softly. He peeked up at him in time to see a small smile flicker on his lips.   
  
"Alright.." Heero responded. He stood, scooping Duo up in the process and carried him into the house. "Is this better?" He asked Duo. Duo look around the living room. He shook his head slightly.  
  
"I really think they can get in here..." He said, innocently. "I think the bedroom would be much safer." Heero fought the urge to smirk, but carried Duo into the bedroom. He shut the door and tossed Duo onto the bed.   
  
"Is this better?" He asked, laying ontop of him.   
  
"Much better." Duo replied happily. Heero glanced at the window and chuckled. "What?" Duo asked.  
  
"Look," He said, still laughing as he pointed to the window. Duo turned and his eye widened to see about five dozen of those little fuckers on the screen of the open window.   
  
"Ewww..." Duo said with a frown. "I don't them watching us.. That's wrong..." Heero laughed aloud.  
  
"Oh, come on Duo.." He said softly. "Let's give them a nice show." He trailed kisses along Duo's collarbone.  
  
*Eww...*  
  
"I don't wanna have them there..." Duo whined.  
  
"Then I'll just have to distract you and keep you occupied." Heero replied, pulling Duo's shirt off over his head. Duo pulled Heero's off and pulled him down.  
  
"Then I guess you're gonna have to keep me pretty occupied.." Duo said. "Ah!" He gasped as Heero gently bit down on a rosy nipple.   
  
"I don't think that will be too hard.." Heero said with a chuckle as he slid Duo's jeans off.   
  
"For some reason I -Ah!- don't disagree with -Oh!- you.."  
  
*Not to mention.. those little buggers must be enjoying the show.*  
  
Duo could have sworn he just heard them cheer.  
  
---------------  
  
Hmmm..  
  
Wat'cha think? Plz Review..  
  
Also, do you think I should add a lemon scene as an additional chapter?  
  
I will if I get enough reviews.. I wanna get atleast ten.. so.. yeah.. :]  
  
Review.. Hell, even flames are welcome!!  
  
~MB 


End file.
